FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional view of an IC package 100, such as a flip-chip IC package for example. The IC package 100 of FIG. 1 includes a package substrate 102 that supports pins 104 for providing electrical coupling to nodes of an integrated circuit die 106. Contact balls 108 and contact pads 110 on the substrate 102 couple such nodes of the integrated circuit die 106 to the pins 104 of the substrate 102.
In addition, an underfill material 112 is dispensed between the IC die 106 and the package substrate 102. The underfill material 112 is comprised of an insulating material and is desired to surround the contact balls 108 and the contact pads 110 for ensuring reliability of the IC package 100.
Referring to FIG. 2, an unacceptable condition of the underfill material 112 is if portions of such underfill material 112 are disposed on the IC die 106 or the substrate 102 to form contamination 114 and 116. Such contamination 114 and 116 of the IC package 100 may cause the IC package 100 to become inoperative.
Referring to FIG. 3, another unacceptable condition of the underfill material 112 is if a surface 118 of the underfill material 112 does not extend to completely surround the periphery sidewalls of the die 106 and the top surface of the substrate 102 around the outside of the die 106. Such insufficient coverage with the underfill material 112 may cause reliability issues for the IC package 100.
Thus, a mechanism is desired for effectively and efficiently detecting for such unacceptable conditions of the underfill material 112.